


Disclosure

by MisterMint



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Time, M/M, vague timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterMint/pseuds/MisterMint
Summary: He feels much deeper than love or duty could ever explain; he hopes that Noctis will know this.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> challenged myself to fit something in 200 words at one in the morning.

Noctis leans in close, unspoken words filtered through the subtle press of tongue to skin, burning an invisible mark up the column of a throat, carving themselves against a sharp jaw, delivered unto the recipient by a brush of lips.

"Gladio," he says, name dripping in the tone preceding a command, "touch me."

A humored huff. "And why should I?"

Noctis pulls away, darkened eyes meeting Gladio's straight on. "Because you can't say no."

Can't, or won't? It is ultimately the same, Gladio's fingers trailing down the cotton material of Noctis's shirt, lifting the hem, hovering at an unbuckled belt. Deeper than the bond required of a friend, a brother, a Shield - for Noctis, the depths of his loyalty are seared into his heart, marking him in a way so permanent that not even the ink painting his skin can convey.

"It'll be different after this. No regrets, right?"

"Who're you asking?" A quiet laugh falls from Noctis, and he leans back even more. Gladio doesn't respond, fingers working at Noctis's pants until he can reach inside of them; hesitant movements become sure and confident, an answer to both of their questions.

"No regrets," he repeats anyway.

And Noctis relaxes.

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting, wasn't sure about tags. let me know what you think :)


End file.
